sircutieyukifandomcom-20200214-history
Akuma Academy
Season 1 of of Series consists of 63 episode. The season premiered on June 18, 2016. Plot overview This is where you write about the general story in the season so far. A few sentences will be enough for starters. You can expand this section later. Trailer You can replace this text with a video trailer using our "Add a video" tool. Or you can remove this section entirely. Episodes * Episode 1 - Go Back To School * Episode 2 - Let's Meet People! * Episode 3 - Dormitory + School * Episode 4 - First Day Of School * Episode 5 - The Murder * Episode 6 - Nervous Wreck * Episode 7 - School Festival * Episode 8 - Prof.Somna * Episode 9 - The Crush! * Episode 10 - Badass Teacher * Episode 11 - Body found. * Episode 12 - I Like Her Alot * Episode 13 - None-School Day * Episode 14 - Go On A Date? * Episode 15 - I've Been Caught! * Episode 16 - And Im Out * Episode 17 - Excuse Me!? * Episode 18 - Save Fuyu * Episode 19 - This Is All Wrong * Episode 20 - Am I Going Insane...? * Episode 21 - It Was My Mom's Fault?? * Episode 22 - Weird Class? * Episode 23 - Student Council * Episode 24 - Bullying. * Episode 25 - That's Rude. * Episode 26 - Another Student Murdered. * Episode 27 - Wait A Second.... * Episode 28 - Who Is The Murderer? * Episode 29 - I'll Miss You. * Episode 30 - Shut Up Blue! * Episode 31 - Save The Monsters. * Episode 32 - He Likes Me? * Episode 33 - Exchange Students. * Episode 34 - You're Embarrassing Me! * Episode 35 - Cosplay * Episode 36 - Violet Sees Oliver? * Episode 37 - Viewer/Your Vote * Episode 38 - New Uniform? * Episode 39 - A Date To The Party? * Episode 40 - Party, Memories And Murder. * Episode 41 - A New Love. * Episode 42 - We're Being Followed... * Episode 43 - Jumpscares!!! We're Not Safe * Episode 44 - Blomeo and Duliet * Episode 45 - Help From A Witch * Episode 46 - It's Yuki's Fault? * Episode 47 - Why Is Everything Blue?? * Episode 48 - Where Is Blue Haruki? * Episode 49 - We Were Worried Sick * Episode 50 - Dyed My Hair? * Episode 51 - Fight Aginst The Odds! * Episode 52 - Tick Or Treat! * Episode 53 - Spooky/Scary Father * Episode 54 - Time To Hide * Episode 55 - How Can I Be Happy Now? * Episode 56 - I'm The Class President?! * Episode 57 - This Is Too Much... * Episode 58 - Is He Alive? * Episode 59 - Showing Our Respect. * Episode 60 - We Can't Stay Here. * Episode 61 - We've Been Forgotten * Episode 62 - Time To Leave. * Episode 63 - This Is The End Image gallery Image:Placeholder | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}